As demand for ever-shrinking semiconductor devices continues to increase, so too will the demand for improved semiconductor wafer inspection processes and throughput. One such semiconductor wafer inspection method includes rotation-based wafer inspection techniques. Rotation-based wafer scanning includes the utilization of a rotating wafer stage assembly suitable for rapidly spinning a semiconductor wafer beneath the optics of the inspection tool. Due to the high spinning speeds (upwards of 10,000 RPM), the presence of cracks in the wafer may lead to catastrophic wafer damage, whereby the wafer breaks apart. Wafer damage cause by wafer cracking leads to a reduction in overall inspection throughput. Typically, wafer cracking detection is carried out off-line using optical tools such as an inspection microscope. Off-line optical crack inspection techniques of the prior art are difficult to implement and negatively impact wafer inspection throughput. As such, it is desirable to provide an improved wafer crack detection method and system that acts to cure the defects of the prior art.